I Can't Unlove You
by Shocking Pink
Summary: Maria Kanellis is in love with John Cena. John Cena is secretly in love with Maria as well, but he is engaged to his long time girlfriend, Liz. Cena/Maria, summary continues inside.
1. Crushes

I Can't Unlove You

Summary: Maira Kanellis is in love with John Cena. John Cena is secretly in love with Maria as well, but he is engaged to his long time girlfriend, Liz. Everyone knows that Liz is not good enough for John, but Cena seems to be a little bit hard-headed. Will Cena find out the error of his ways and discover the better things in life? Cena/Maria

Chapter One: Crushes

I sit here on my 2 hour flight from Miami to LA, secretly staring at her. Her long red hair perfectly positioned, and matching with her shirt and mini skirt. She sits next to him, my opponent at Vengeance. I'll never admit it, but its not his championship I want. Its his girl, I know I can never get her. My heart belongs to Liz.

I sit in the lap of my ''boyfriend''. We've been an on-screen couple for a while, but lately we've seemed to go our separate ways. I pose in agony as he wraps his arm around me. I'm forced to fake a smile, the cameras are flashing. He pulls me into a kiss, but I am forced to resist. I think to myself _god damn, what have I just done? _I let my emotions get the better of me.

"Hi, Maria" Ashley says as she ajusts her make up.

"Hi, Ash. I think you should go with the red lip stick, the pink doesn't really match" I say while trying to bring up a conversation. Dying to express myself.

"I saw you and Phil's little episode last week on Raw, that wasn't scripted" Ashley scolded.

"I don't know what happend, I couldn't help myself! Phil is nice and all, but I have my eyes on another man". I say hoping she'll catch on. (by the way Maria is refering to Phil Brooks, CM Punk)

"Another man? Please spill!" Ashley yells

"Shh, this is totally a secret. Don't tell anyone!" I explain

"Get on with it woman!" Ashley says anxiously

"So, I was watching a couple youtube videos, google-ing myself, and catching up on gossip. I saw a couple tribute videos on youtube..." I pause

"Tribute videos? Of who, there are a couple good ones of you and John Cena" Ashley states as if she were psychic.

"Thats exactly what I ment! Jaria is totally hot right now, and I didn't understand why. Back when I debuted, there was a pretty good angle on me and John. It ended with a pretty passionate kiss. (/watch?vsnWYGlLDtQ8) I got myself to thinking: John is totally hot, and..." I was inturupted by Ashley.

"You do realize that John is engaged" Ashley said, crushing me with 10 ton words.

"We can still have an angle right?" I asked trying to keep my cool. I did not need that reality check.

"I don't know, there wedding is schduled August, and Liz is kind of a bitch I don't know if she'd let John get that close" Ashley said not helping the situation.

_All divas involved in the battle royal report to the stage area_

"C'mon, we got to go." We said in unison

--

1/2 of Chapter One Done! Now its Cena's perspective

--

_Damit Phil, you have everything! _

"Cena, you're blanking out, are you okay?" Randy told me, kind of worried.

"Sorry, looking at something." I said and shook it off.

"Are you looking at Candice, man that woman has got it all going in the right places," Randy told me with pleasure in his eyes.

"Dude, your married!" I scold him.

"Oh please, I saw you checking out Maria, and _you're engaged_!

_Damn, how the hell did he know that? _

"Damn , how the hell did you know that?" I say, what i think, I say

"The whole locker room knows it. Ever since Phil won the WWE Championship, you've been itching for a shot at him, and his girl," Randy tells me.

"Can you _try _to keep this on the down low? I don't want any gossip getting around to Liz, she googles my fricking name everynight to see if I've been stepping out on her." I tell him, then I realize I'm talking to Orton.

"You know me, I can't keep a secret! Just kidding I know, you should talk to Vince about a storyline about you and Maria, maybe Liz could go on Raw for a bit?" Randy said, he always was a creative man.

"Sure, if I ever want to be heard of again, Liz is way too overprotective!" I say, though that would be pretty cool.

"You know, if Liz is such a burden, why are you going to marry her?" Randy asks.

"That's a good question, and here is the answer--" I stop myself to give Orton the biggest noogie in the history of noogies.

"Hey man, this is a new shirt! You made me spill my iced coffee all over it! Sam is going to kill me!" Randy tells me, I smile with victory.

"You're a bitch you know that!" Randy yells at me.

"Yeah!" I say just to piss him off.

--

2/2 of Chapter One done! I will be updating soon!


	2. Coffee

Chapter Two: Coffee

Its only two more weeks until my title match against Phil. The days feel like years though, I can't wait to give him the beat-down of a life time. I talked to her last night, I kept it simple and sweet. It looked like she wasn't that into me. But she did accept my invation to go drink some coffee after Raw! _(Its not alot, but hey its a start.)_

Gosh, I tottally lost my edge today! Luckily I was able to pull myself together at the end, he invited me to coffee after Raw. Thats cool, just two co-workers hanging out drinking coffee. This leaves me with one question: What should I wear?

"John Cena in position for the FU, 1...2...3, and Cena has won the match!" Jerry Lawler announced. The crowd was chanting "Cena, Cena, Cena" This was unusual because latley its been a mixture of _boos, _and _cena sucks_.

I did my usual routine that I do after I win the match, I couldn't help but smile because I knew where I was going to be right after the match. I touched a couple fans hands, pointed to a couple signs that said "Proud Member of The Chain Gang" and "Cena Rocks", then I called Maria.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring _

"Hello," Maria greeted.

"Hi Maria, its John" I said

"Hey John, are we still on for coffee?" Maria asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside the arena in 5,"

"Awesome, see you there," Maria said as she hung up.

_Score!_

_--_

John greeted me in his black and orange mustang, it was pretty cool. I wore black pants with a simple white jacket. It wasn't a real date, so I thought that I wouldn't over do it. He didn't either, he had a black shirt and some jean shorts.

"One... grande..., Maria how do you order a regular coffee here?" John asked me, he sounded serious though.

"Just two house brews please," I said with a giggle.

"Thanks, its been a while since I've been here," John stated.

"Sometimes I come here with a couple of my friends, its pretty swanky, better than most coffee houses." I said trying to spark a conversation.

"So, how are you and Phil doing?" John asked before taking a sip of his coffee _he seemed to have been digusted, but keeping his cool with a smile._

"To be honest... not that good, he is so rude and mean. Especially after the episode we had a couple weeks ago," I said praying that he'd catch on.

"He always did come off as a bastard, anyone who hurts you should be tought a thing or two," he said and made a tough guy gesture. _he's so hot_

"Thanks, so are you liking your coffee?" I asked

"Ummm, Its sweet," John said trying to make an attempt.

"Your sweet," I accidently blurted out! _DAMN I'M DUMB!!_

"Thanks Maria, so are you,"John said, before I knew it we were leaning in for a kiss...

DAN DAN DAN!

I'll be updating soon :)


	3. What Is and What Will Never Be

Chapter Three: What Is and What Will Never Be

Wow, last night was amazing. We almost were going to kiss too! Then Randy and Chris walked in, I couldn't risk them knowing. I told her I was sorry, and that I was in a happy relationship. _Not true at all! Liz... long story, but to make a long story short. She knows alot about my past that I **can't** allow to be public. _ Randy ordered his usual, one an iced coffee. I give him a hard time because I believe its very fruity. Chris got a house brew, I don't know how a person can drink it, it tastes so digusting. I had to suck it up for Maria though. Wow, I'll do anything for Maria.

Last night, last night. I thought it was going well, stupid me I moved in way too fast. Then he crushed me, he told me that he was in a happy relationship. I knew I should have sucked it up. Its just so hard, I can't even talk. Its amazing we are still talking to each other. I don't even know Liz that well! From what I've heard, she's a real pain. I just can't unlove John. He's a drug that I can't let go of. What am I suppost to do?

"You wanted to see me, Vince?" I asked while swallowing deeply.

"John, Randy told me what you did" Vince told me, his words made me shake, _did he tell him about the bowflex that I accidently broke last week? He promised he wouldn't tell!_

"I'm sorry sir, it was something I've never should have done, it was very unproffessional," I said trying to be 'proffesional'.

"Why are you sorry? Its genius! So genius that I had the writers write a storyline _based _on what you proposed!" Vince said in his very McMahon-ic tone.

"Storyline? I never-- oh that storyline. Thanks Vince, can you tell me more about it?" I asked hoping that I'd catch on.

"Here, go to the creative writing team and they'll inform you, I have a meeting I must attend to," Vince said as he rushed out of his office.

On my way to the creative writing unit, I bumped into a very familar face.

"Hi John," Maria told me, she had disappointment in her eyes, but she still smiled.

"About yesterday..." I began

"Its okay, sorry I rushed into something that never was ever going to happen," She said and almost ran away.

"Wait!" I screamed and grabbed her arm._ I couldn't control myself it just happened._

"Yeah, John?" Maria said with hope in her eyes.

"Me and Liz, we are going though a break right now. If you wanted to meet me at my place, we could order a pizza and watch a couple movies. _A huge lie that I had to tell._

"That sounds cool, can we watch the Marine? It is my favorite movie," Maria said, _oh my god she's flirting with me! _

"Its a date," I said

"Bye John, see you tonight" She said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. _She blushed :)_

--

At the creative writing unit

--

"John, oops! Mr. McMahon told me you'd be comming, here on my desk there is a packet. Inside there is your new storyline for you, take it home, make yourself familiar with it," Nancy head of creative writing told me, she seemed to be in a rush.

"Okay, are you by any chance in a rush?" I said and winked.

"Yeah, be a doll and lock the door on the way out," She said and left.

_Okay, lets take a look_

**JOHN CENA AND MARIA vs. RANDY ORTON AND CANDICE MICHELLE AT SUMMERSLAM**

**LASTING: 2 MONTHS**

**--**

Next Chapter: It's a Date, will have more info on the storyline and Maria and John Cena's date.

I'll be Updating Soon :)


	4. It's A Date

Hey Guys, I'm working on a trailer for I Can't Unlove You, I'll post it on youtube and I'll give you a link as soon as it is up. I already put a fanfic poster of it (on my profile). Anyway here is the rest of Chapter Four: (its a little longer than the usual chapter)

I invited Maria over tonight for some movies and a pizza. I had to clean up the place a little bit, its a good thing that we're in LA, I have a town house that we could stay at. Hopefully Liz won't call me or something. She is at a friends house back in West Newburry. I have to break it to her that her and usno more. That little secret of mine, I wonder how the world is going to take it. Thats aside the point: _I still can't believe that Maria is actually into me!_

John invited me over for movies and pizza, thats so awesome! He said he had a town house here in LA that we'd stay at. I wasn't lying when I said my favorite movie was the Marine. It is a great film, I hope that he'll completly break it with Liz. Like I said before, I can't unlove him.

--

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I looked at my cell phone and I couldn't believe it: **INCOMING CALL LIZ**

_"Hi, Liz how are you doing?" I said trying to sound sweet_

"John, when are you comming back, we have a _big wedding _to plan for," She said, I pictured her smirking

_"I have an autograph signing tonight in LA, sorry I'll be back in a couple weeks," _I lied

"Autograph signing? Where?" She asked in her robotic voice

_"Toys R Us, does it matter?" _I asked not trying to sound sweet

"Just checking up on _my _Johnny," She said in her 'romantic' voice

_"I told you I didn't like you calling me Johnny, please stop..." _I said until I was interupted.

"No, John we had a deal, you do what I tell you do, WHEN I tell you to, okay? Do you want the whole world to know..." Liz started

_"Okay, bye! See you later!" _I said and quickly shut the phone.

I shook it off and got back to making the bed. _I pictured myself and Maria on the bed. Just talking, then we lock eyes, eventually lips... _I heard my phone ring before I could get to the _good _part.

**INCOMING CALL MARIA**

_"Hey Ria," I greeted_

"Hi John, were did you say you lived again?" She asked

_"I'll pick you up, don't worry, I have more class than that!"_ I joked

"Thanks John," She giggled

_"So I'll pick you up in 10 minutes okay?" I verified_

"Can't wait," She said

_"Me either, bye Maria," I said_

"Bye John," She said and hung up

--

John picked me up and we slowly drove down the calm road, _Don't Stop The Music _was playing. We burst out singing the lyrics.

_Please don't stop the music, like the way you do it, keep on rocking too it! Please don't stop the...Please don't stop the music!  
_Before we knew it, we were at his house. Its better than most town houses, very swanky, (thats my word).

We walked in, he showed me to his living room. He turned on the lights and asked if me if I wanted anything.

"Do you want anything?" John asked me and smiled

_"No, I'm fine" I said, I was still kind of nervous._

"Make yourself at home, me casa es su casa!" John told me

_I giggled _

He bent down to put the Marine in the DVD player, and his pants ripped.

_"John, its only the 1st date!" I joked_

His face lit up BRIGHT red, and exused himself to the other room.

--

We were comfortably positioned in the living room, his arm around me, I felt safe. The Marine was playing, it was almost the end. It was the part where John dives into the water and saves Kelly Carlson. Kelly is a nice woman, actually we're really close friends. I love Nip-Tuck! Its my guilty pleasure. Suddenly, I found myself staring at John. Obviously he noticed and looked at me too. We were staring deeply into each others eyes. My lips found his, we were passionatly kissing. For the first time in my life, I felt _sparks. _

--

I've never felt this way with a woman before, I mean, I've kissed Maria before. Not like this though. This wasn't between the ditzy diva and the champ. This was between Maria Kanellis and John Cena. There is no way to explain how this felt. I don't find it hard to say: _I love Maria Kanellis, the REAL future Mrs. Cena._

I promised you more info on the storyline, but I thought this would satisfy you. I PROMISE that I'll post the storyline in the next chapter.

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	5. Great News, Liz

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, check out my profile for the offical trailer.

Chapter Five: Great News, Liz

I am stuck between a rock and a hard place, if I decide to cut it with Liz the world will find out some things about my past (oh my god, i reveal it in this chapter! :D-Shocking Pink) that I am not to proud of. _Back in my days in West Newburry, there was this really pretty girl named Lauren. We were together for about two years, then Liz showed up, Liz was amazing when I met her! She is nothing like she is now. Liz killed Lauren, she saw her lifeless body sprayed across the floor. She said she was going to frame me into it unless I agreed to do what she wanted when she wanted me to do it. The police put the case to cold, but how would the world take JOHN CENA, THE MURDER? _And if I go through with Liz, I will never be able to someday call Maria, Mrs. Cena.

John is an amazing guy, I really hope that it evolves into a full time relationship, and not just a fling. Mickie and Candice (my two best friends in the whole world) keep telling me not to get to attached because they new John would coward out in the end. They shocked me with their words, and I tried to ignore it. But in the back of my mind I can't help but say, _Could it be true?_

"Liz, can we talk?" I asked Liz on the phone

"Yes, what do want to talk about?" Liz asked me calmly

"What if I were to say, lets call off the wedding?" I tested my luck...

"John? What are you getting at?" She asked raising her tone

"Maybe this isn't the right thing to do--" I said until interupted.

"John, what about Lauren?" She said mocking me

"Listen, Liz! Please, can't I just give you money?" I asked in a moaning tone

"Okay listen, I want 20 million by tomorrow at 8:00, I'll call off the wedding, but there is a twist," Liz said

"What twist?" I asked I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Is the true?

"I'll tell you that later," Liz said and hung up.

_I didn't care what happened with the twist, I was just happy that me and Liz were no more! (sorry, i couldn't fit in Liz getting hit by a bus, being devoured by 5 hungry alligators... maybe I could fit that in somewhere ;) _

_--_

Maria, Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Mickie James, and Cody Rhodes were all sitting alone in Candice's empty hotel room.

"Can't we do something? This is so boring!" Randy said in a ever so Orton tone.

"We could give you a makeover!" Candice Michelle said while clapping her hands.

"Yes! And we could do Cody too!" Mickie said while slapping Candice a high five.

"I would pay to see that," Cody smiled

"How much we talking?" I asked, I was being a little more quiet than usual. I was thinking about John.

"I'll put down a 20," Cody said while reaching in his wallet

"10 for me," Mickie put down.

"_30_ for me!" Candice said

"I'm broke," I sighed

"I'll do it!" Randy said, and about 5 and a half minutes later, Randy Orton had red lip gloss and black eyeliner engraved on his _beautiful_ face.

"Hey did you hear about our new storyline?" Candice mentioned

"Yeah, the one where you and me face off against Cena and Maria?" Randy said while trying to wipe it away.

"The whole locker room was talking about it, _Cena and Maria are gonna be a couple!_" Cody said with a lisp

"Huh? Its a romantic storyline?" I said cluelessly

"Yea, even me and Candice steal a kiss!" Randy said while winking at Candice

"I'll suck it up and deal with his _hard chapped_ lips," Candice said while sticking her tounge out

"Hard chapped lips? Please my lips are soft and moist!" Randy said defending himself

"Prove it!" Candice yelled

"Okay!" Randy said and kissed Candice romanticlly

_All jaws were dropped wide open, Randy was married!_

--

Sorry! I love CandiceRandy fanfics, so I wanted to throw it out there! So next chapter will be better, I've been busy

R&R


	6. Damn You Liz, Damn You

Chapter Six: Damn You Liz, Damn You!

It was late afternoon on this sunny June day. I was lying down on my couch in my old home in West Newburry, Massachusets. On the coffee table sat a check made out to Liz for 20 Million dollars. Thoughts ran through my mind like_: Is she serious? Am I really doing this ALL for Maria? Is Randy Orton having an affair with Candice Michelle_? Randy told me he may be calling it quits with Samantha, and Cody called me up saying that he and Candice kissed. _I need a life_, Liz said she'd call me when she was going to claim her check. The twist is still unknown to me at the time.

I haven't spoken to John since our date, I wonder if he is purposly avoiding me. Is it something I said, is it something I did, DID HE GET BACK WITH LIZ? I remain clueless, I do feel like the character I portray on television. _Maybe I should call him_, but I'll just wait until he calls me. He maybe busy with something. Anyway, Phil called me earlier today, he said that he wanted us to hang out and get some sushi at some nice Japanesse place he heard about. I didn't accept for two reasons: _I hate sushi, and Phil is a complete jerk._

--

It is now 5:30 pm, Liz said she'd be here half an hour ago. She'll probably come marching in saying she likes to be ''fashionably late'' or something. Hold on, there it is. Her big black SUV pulled up in my drive way, she stayed in her car for about 2 more minutes. She sprayed some purfume and strutted out of her car as if she was on a catwalk or something. She rang the doorbell and I arrived 'fashionably late' to answer the door. She attempted to kiss me sweetly on the cheek but I stopped her right in her tracks.

"Here's the check, you can leave now" I said and directed her to her car.

"I don't think so Johnny, we _still _have a deal," She said and smiled a smirk that could make a grown man cry.

"Liz, the deal was that I give you 20 million and me and you never existed," I informed her.

"Na, ah, ah. I said there was a twist," Liz spoke slowly but her words came through wide and clear.

"What could it possibly be?" I mocked.

"Hook me up with your brother, he's hot," She said, at first I thought she was joking but soon learned she was serious.

"Which one, I have like 4 of them," I said but was still stunned.

"Matt," She said flatly

"Consider it done," I said and expected her to leave. Before I knew it Liz pulled me into a devastating kiss.

_Then I heard a shreak and a "JOHN HOW COULD YOU!" that voice was portrayed by none other than: Maria Kanellis._

What have I done? Damn you Liz, Damn you!  
--

_One minute you're kissing who you think is you're boyfriend, the next he's making out with his ex! I don't think I can ever forgive him!_

I ran so fast, I didn't realize where I was going. All of a sudden I crash into a hard and sweaty wall-- until I realize it was John's chest.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed_ trying_ to escape his grip

"Maria! Maria, its not what you think!" He screamed trying to hold me down.

"What? That you were sucking face with Liz! I thought you said you two were over!" I said and gave up on his grip, I was never going to escape.

"She kissed me!" He said attempting to calm me down, I was far from that!

"Don't give me that crap!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Listen Maria, I-- I LOVE YOU" He sceamed, _he loved me? No man had ever said that to me before, and I loved him back._

"I love you too," I told him, we locked eyes, then lips. It was like the first time we ever kissed. Slow and calm, to passionate and romantic.

--

Review Please!

I'll Be Updating Soon :D


	7. Tension?

Chapter Seven: Tension?

So, Maria and I make up pretty fast. I thought I was in real deep, then I told her the three magic words, _I love you._ Split seconds after I told her, I thought what if she dosen't love me back? What if she rejected me on the spot. Then she said she loved me too. Liz told me she loved me as well, actually on many occasions but it was the sincerity in her voice that made us so sure. I never used to believe in the old crazy love storys my mom used to read, but when I met Maria, that all changed.

One second your upset, one minute your furious, and the next you kiss and make up _literatly!_ John's a really great guy, plus he said he loved me! I've never heard a man out in the open say that to me, I could see the doubt running threw his mind right after he told me. Three little words can be very powerful, now that we're together... I have much in stored!

"We make up fast!" I joked to Maria

"People do crazy things when their in love," Maria joked along

_But then her bubbly smile faded away and turned into a questionable guesture_

"So, why were you kissing Liz?" She asked me seriously.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked her, I intend to tell her nothing but the truth.

"Yes John, I want nothing more and nothing less," She told me and began to lose her sparkle in her eyes

"Liz and I had this really big deal, she was going to frame me into a really horrible... thing, she made me agree to marry her. She was basically using me for my money--" I began and then was inturrupted

"That still doesn't explain why you were kissing her," Maria said raising her natural tone, but soon smiling a cute little grin.

"She sucked me into a kiss when she saw you comming," I lied, honestly that could have been the truth

"Oh, thats a relief!" She said and gave me a hug

_I could still feel the tension, what was wrong?_

Sorry its so short, I have writers block... I'm willing to take ideas or suggestions!

I'll try to be Updating Soon :)


	8. Monday Night Raw

Chapter 8: Monday Night Raw

_I had writers block for about 2 minutes... luckily its gone :)_

So, Maria and I are now officially a couple. I'm happy, everything _seems_ to be going well. We are well into our storyline, in detail: I won my title back at Vengeance, Maria is now the offical number one contender for Melina's Women's Championship. Randy is now trying to kill my legend before it even begins _scary! _Candice is furious at Maria because they had a series of Diva Beat The Clock Matches, and Maria beat her in 4 minutes and 23 seconds, earning her a title shot! Thus Candice and Randy hooked up and are after us. _I still don't understand what Maria's problem is, she seems happy but the twinkle in her eyes seemed to have faded away._

I don't understand! John and I are together, we have an on screen relationship, and he invited me to move in with him! Of corse I accepted, he is totally sweet. I guess that I am just suspious, that little incident with Liz scarred me. I wonder, can I really trust him-- _get it together Maria! John is in love with you, and you love him. _Its going to take a while for the ice to be broken, plus Phil is calling me more now! He invites me to a different resturant everynight! Plus, Anthony Carelli sent me this really weird email... confessing his "amor" for me, I had to reject him, I am in a very happy relationship. _I think..._

Fireworks were flying everywhere, To Be Loved by Papa Roach was playing, fans were screaming, and JR and The King were getting situated. Suddenly the music stopped, the smoke was settled, and the titatron flashed, and John Cena's entrance music was booming.

"Wow, what an ovation for the WWE Champion, John Cena!" The King announced.

"Damn this feels good, there is no place else I'd rather be than RIGHT HERE IN BOSTON!" Cena said getting the crowd up off their feet.

"There is a reason why I came out here though, there has been questions, that I intend to answer. Now the first one, am I afraid of Randy Orton?" "I have two words: HELL NO!" The champ said sending the crowd to go wild, Cena was one of the only men capable of doing this.

"The second one, do I like Maria, and mean like like," "My answer to that is... Maria is a beautiful woman, and any man who doesn't look at her is either blind... or gay... LIKE RANDY ORTON!" Cena chanted as the crowd cheered

_Okay, here is my cue... when it plays my song I go out... One... Two..._

There She Goes Again, Like Good Medicine, Every Steps She Takes, My Blood If Flowing, Her Legs Go On and On For Days...

I made my way to the ring, John winked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maria, I didn't expect you to come out--" John started just as rehersed.

"So you feel the same way?" I asked... whoops it was suppost to come out like: So John, you feel the same way I feel about you. Well that's live television for you

"Are you kidding? You're amazing, and you feel the same way I feel about you!" John improvised, he was great at that_. He was born for this (btw... the song born for this by Paramore is amazing :D shocking pink)_

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I said and grabbed him into a kiss, just as rehersed

We continued to make out... we were suppost to stop about 30 seconds ago... where the hell is Randy's music?

HEY! Randy Orton's titatron was flashing and a mixture of boos and cheers were heard throughout the arena. Thank god, I thought we had to improvise the rest of the scene... thats not a strong spot for me.

Candice Michelle and Randy Orton came out arm and arm and were about half across the ramp.

_John made a hurry up cue to them and they sped up_

"How sweet," Candice mocked... she had a recent heel turn, so she played a bitch

"While you two make out,Randy and I already arranged for a match to be schduled for TONIGHT!"Candice continued.

"I NEVER BACK DOWN!" John chanted knowing that he was just about to get embarrased

"Not you Cena! My girlfriend's facing off against Maria, the winner will become the _new_ number one contender," Randy said embarrasing Cena.

Within a few minutes it broke into a brawl, an all out fight! Then Willaim Regal came out and announced a Intergenter Match, to be held later that night.

--

"Whoa, I'm so tired, Maria you put up one hell of a fight!" Candice said, not only did she lose her singles match, but she lost her tag team match as well.

"Well, you punch pretty hard too!" Maria joked and whispered something to Candice. Candice laughed and made a oooo sound, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

The two burst out laughing

"WHAT!" Randy and I screamed in unison

They managed to say "look..haha...behind...HAHA...you!" Candice said, she looked like she was going to die!  
_There stood a grinning ''santino marella'' with two photoshopped pictures of Randy and John in a bikini._

"Do you think you're funny?" Randy said starring down at Carelli.

"Well... yes I-a really do!" Anthony said blowing Maria a kiss

_He did not just do that!_

"Keep your scrawny little Italian eyes off Maria," I said getting up... we where now eye to eye.

"And what are-a you going to-a do about it-a?" _Santino_ stated

"How about Cena and I beat you down so fast you'll ship your pot belly back to OVW?" Randy taunted

"No need to be mean guys, he's just trying to impress Maria!" Candice giggled

"Well, its not working! C'mon John, lets go!" Maria said and grabbed my hand and we walked arm in arm out the Locker Room Lounge's door.

"That guy is a total creep," Maria told me

"I know, don't worry about it! Do you want to go home and unpack?" I suggested

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Maria said sarcastically

"Okay missy what do you want to do?" I flirted

"Humm... lets go back home!" Maria flirted back

I lifted her up onto my shoulders and we headed back to my car, _I knew we weren't going to unpack._

--

_All potential ice has seemed to be broken, John is fantastic!_

_--_

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	9. And You Thought It Was Over

Chapter 10: And You Thought It Was Over

I've know Maria for a very long time now, we've been buddies for years. We're living with each other, we practically can read each others minds! There is something that has been iching at me though, should I pop the big question? Four words, that can make or break a relationship. _Will you marry me?_ I feel this deep connection, when she looks in my eyes. Like its bugging her too. I talked to Randy about it, and he said that I should go for it. I'll admit, I'm afraid of rejection. But I'll tough it out and be a man... or maybe I'll just wait until the timing is right.

I feel it, he feels it. (Like this was ment to be) How did John ever find me? He's the perfect man, we were talking and a important topic popped up. Its been my dream since I was a little girl to one day have a family of my own. A real family, with a loving husband, and two little beauties. He has that same dream as well... he even mentioned that he wanted it to be with me! _At first I thought that was a proposal, but it wasn't. Thats really too bad, I would have accepted. _God, I am head over heels for John!_ giggles_

--

_I was sitting alone in the Women's Locker Room reading UsWeekly, when I heard a HUGE SCREAM that could only belong to one person._

"HEY MARIA!" Mickie James yelled about half way across the locker room

"HEY MICKIE!" I yelled back

We hugged and broke out into random conversation.

"So, how are you and John?" Mickie asked

"We are doing extreamly well, he's an amazing guy," I told her

"You're so lucky! Mark just dumped me," Mickie said trying not to let out a tear.

"Aw, Mickie. He's an idiot to have dumped you. But if it helps, Cody has a HUGE crush on you--" I was inturrupted by a jumping Mickie James.

"HE DOES?!" Mickie yelled _she does that alot... (One reason why I love Mickie James -Shocking Pink)_

"Gee, you move on fast!" I joked

"You have got to set me up, Ria!" Mickie explained

"I'll try!" I told her, the rest we gagged about how hot Randy Orton was, how sexy John was, how amazing Jeff is... and the fact that we were both boy crazy.

--

_It was about 4pm on a Monday Night, two hours until Raw starts. I was just about done rehersing, on my way to the lounge when I got a phone call._

**INCOMING CALL: 333-223-1222**

"Hello?" I answered

"Are you John Cena?" A women's voice asked, and I figured it was just an obsessed girl fan... I have alot of those

"Yes, how did you get a hold of this number?" I asked calm, I didn't want her to think I was a jerk

"You might not believe this but... its Lauren," She told me, I regonized that voice... it was Lauren.

_I was stunned_

"Lauren?" I said almost choking

"Its been a while... Liz nev--" Lauren told me until I inturruped her

"Lauren, how could you have? Honestly! Do you understand the hell _you_ put me through? Liz framed me for YOUR death? Wait, the police pronounced you dead..." I waited for a response.

"I ran away, I was afraid of Liz. She told me she was going to kill me if I didn't back off," Lauren explained

"Lauren, well how are you?" I asked, I had no clue what to say.

"How about we catch up on old times? I'm going to Raw tonight!" She asked, and announced

_I wanted to see Lauren again, but I'm with Maria..._

"I'm in a happy relationship, but we can always hang out. My girlfriend is awesome, I'd really like you to meet her" I suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same, I'm sorry I bothered you by--" she started

"I want to see you Lauren," _what the hell did I say_

"SEE YOU TONIGHT!" She screamed and hung up.

--

Oooh... John what did u just do?

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	10. Temptation Got Me Or Did It?

Chapter 10: Temptation Got Me Or Did It?

--

What have I done? I set up a _"date"_ with Lauren. I feel... _digusting_. I was afraid to explain the situation to Randy... he might blab. He is known to do that, back when I was still _The Dr. of Thugonomics,_ I had this huge crush on Trish Stratus. I made the mistake of telling Randy, and not only did he tell Trish he paid her to lead me on! I really thought that she _wanted_ me! Luckily a short 3 years later I got to kick his ass! That was off topic, back to the topic... I love Maria but temptation got me.

John is acting really weird lately, I caught him on the phone and then he quickly hung up. I won't judge him, it was probably Randy or Matt. I also saw him contemplating something... something important. He raises his eyebrows when he does, kind of like the rock used to. _Only better._ I shouldn't worry, Candice spilled some very important beans. She told me that John was going to PROPOSE! I can't wait!

--

_There she was, she wore a really short skirt and a skin tight John Cena tee. Her light blonde hair flowed as she walked towards me, my stomach started to curtle. She didn't age much, I figured botox. Then she hugged me._

"John! Its been such a long time! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!" She said out of breath from hugging me for a long time.

"Yeah, you look _good_, Lauren," Whoa, word vomit!

"You look awesome! You're twice as built as you are on TV!" Lauren said sounding like a total obsessed fan, nothing like _Lauren._ (right now, I realized I use italics way to much - Shocking Pink)

"Thanks, I get that alot," I said trying not to sound sarcastic

"So, where are you taking me?" Lauren asked

_Who the hell said I was taking you somewhere? _"Umm... how about we just go get coffee?" I suggested

"Ooh! How about the new Starbucks! Its really swanky!" Lauren said, its alot cuter when Maria says it.

"Sure, hop into my car" I directed her

"OOH! YOU HAVE A MUSTANG! IS THIS THE SAME ONE YOU USED TO ENTER WRESTLEMANIA?!" She shouted

"Yeah... its the one," I said _I was getting very annoyed_

--At The Starbucks--

"Yum, I love the housebrew!" Lauren declared

"Yea," I said, by this time I realized the faster I was out of here the better.

"John, you seem upset? Are you upset? Why are you upset? Are you ups--" I interrupted

"Yeah, just a little bit" I said flatly

"Maybe this will make you feel better," she said and scooted next to me... closer... closer... she pressed her over glossed lips onto mine, I felt nothing.

"This is getting awkward... I have to go," I said and left her on the spot

"JOHN! NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU _NOBODY CAN!_" Her words echoed in my mind, like a broken record... was Lauren going to be the new Liz? God I hope not.

--Back At The Cena-Kanellis House--

"Hey, John where have you been?" Maria asked me in a voice that made me smile

"Just out with the guys," I said and sweetly kissed her

"You're a great kisser..." She said and giggled

"So are you," I flirted

"Hey do you want to help me with something?" Maria asked

"Anything for you Ria," I accepted

"Cody likes Mickie, and Mickie likes Cody... help me get them together, please?" She asked me, how was I going to reject someone as beautiful as Maria. Especially when she smiles, I'd do anything when she does that.

"Of corse? Any ideas?" I offered

"Humm... you call Cody and I'll call Mickie," She declared

"Sounds like a plan!" I said and hugged her... not too tight she might die... I didn't know my chest was _that_ hard.

--

Oooh, how about those last words that Lauren said?? Insight, Chapter 11: The Proposal

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	11. The Proposal, Part One!

Chapter 11: The Proposal, Part One

--

_Will it be all that John and Maria anticipate? Or will all hell be unleashed?_

--

Tonights the night, I'm taking Maria to a beautiful candle-light dinner resturant. I got Randy, Mickie, Candice, Jeff, Ashley, Matt (Hardy), and her parents to come with. They'll hide in the backround, and when I propose... if she accepts they'll pop out and congradulate her. I hope that it'll be like a dream that she had when she was a little kid, I know that's how I feel now. Hopefully Lauren won't show up. Lauren has been calling me non stop! I'm thinking of switching my number, at first it was annoying. Now its _scary_. At night, it feels like someone is watching me... _focus John, focus. Tonight its all about Maria_

I think tonight is the night, John invited me to _The Ritz, _the classiest resturant in Chicago. He also hinted that he had a really big suprise for me! The butterflies are slowly turning into knots. Just the thought of him _not_ proposing could make me sick! I can't imagine another women with him, or another man with me. Phil finally stopped calling me, but Anthony... he's just begun. Oh well, at least with John on my side I can stop worrying about _another stalker_. I have some dark things in my past that I really don't want to talk about at the moment.

--

We were settle into the nicest table I've ever seen in my life. It had velvet tablecloths, a candle lit atmosphere, and the most handsome man in the world sitting right across from me.

"What do you think?" John asked me kind of nervously

"Its lovely, very..." I expected him to fill in the sentence

"Swanky?" John filled

"Yes, very swanky. Thats a very nice suit," I commented

"Thanks, I bought it especially for tonight," He hinted

_Oh my gosh, its killing me pop the damn question! _

I just giggled back, about thirty minutes later we were about to pay the check and... nothing.

"So, how much did the check come out to?" I asked dully

"Don't worry... Maria I have a very important question that's been itching at me for days," He started

Suddenly, I felt as if my face was going to explode from smiling so much

"Maria, I don't know how do put this any other way so here it goes," He paused to clear his throat

"These past years that I've known you, have been some of the best of my life. And the past several months we've been together give me a reason to wake up in the morning. Maria Kanellis, I love you. And... _will you marry me?_" He asked with passion in his voice

"I love you too John! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" I said and was sucked into a big hug accompained by a kiss

"SURPRISE! Congratulations Maria!" I heard in unison, I turn around to see my best friends and... my parents!

"MOM DAD! ASHLEY, CANDICE, JEFF, MATT, RANDY, MICKIE! Oh my gosh what are you all doing here?" I asked almost out of breath

"I arranged for it, nothing but the best for the future Mrs. Cena," John told me

"Aww, this is the best day of my life guys!" I announced and let out a few tears while John held me tight

Suddenly I heard an unfamilar voice... I couldn't tell who, but I knew it was a woman

"How sweet, how innocent, how... _digusting_!" The woman yelled

"Exuse me who are you?" Candice, Mickie, and Ashley said and walked up to the bitch.

"I'm... _Lauren_," The voice announced, I remain clueless

--

Ooooh! Reviews please!

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	12. The Proposal, Part Two!

Chapter 12: The Proposal, Part Two

_I'm going to skip the preview and get on to the story :)_

"Exuse Me?" Ashley said while Candice and Mickie backed her

"You heard me, I'm Lauren! John knows me," She mocked

"What?" I questioned to John

"This is Lauren, she's my obsessive ex," He declared

"What? Weren't you dating Liz?" I mentioned clueless

"Lauren, was my girlfriend of 4 years. I dumped her and obviously never got over it," John said, why did I have the feeling he was lying?

"John is mine, and you can't have him!" Lauren yelled

"Umm? Yours, did you or did you not hear me when I accepted his proposal?" I said

"I'm not an object, and I'm especially not yours! Leave, now before--" John said

"Before we beat you're ass," Mickie threatend

"As if _you're_ going to scare me, please what are you 5'4?" Lauren mocked, who was about 4 inches taller than Mickie.

"Oh no you didn't!" Candice threw in, and before my eyes... Lauren was thrown threw a table.

_Mickie Laree James had just picked up a 125 pound woman, and threw her threw a table. _

Mickie didn't break a sweat.

"Whoa, Mickie you rock!" John said and slapped Mickie a high five (insight on my next story...)

"John, is there anything else I should know about your past?" I said seriously until breaking out into laughter

"Yes, actually I'm a serial killer and I posion drinks at Disneyland," He joked

_I felt happy that whoever Lauren was, was out of the picture... but I couldn't help but-- ugh she's just his obssessive ex.. right?_

_--_

_ugh, sorry i'm a little chopy... I've been busy. _

I'll Be Updating Soon :)... Hopefully


	13. Let's Get Away

Chapter 13: Let's Get Away

So, last night was the best and worst night of my life. It was the best because well... MARIA IS GOING TO MARRY ME! And it was the worst because Lauren showed up. Luckily, Mickie handled her! I didn't know that Mickie was that strong. I knew that Mickie weight trained, but she picked that woman up off the floor and high above her shoulders. I guess that's just one of the many things that Mickie can do. Aside that, Randy accepted and is going to be my best man! He is as close as a brother, and my other brothers... its hard to keep in touch when you're on the road so much.

I feel so great! But, I also feel so miserable. Have you ever felt like this? You feel like you've accomplished something really big... just to have somebody trash it? Or, have you ever worked really really hard to acheive something and when you get to it, it crashes down? Thats sort of how I feel right now. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I'm marrying John... but Lauren I hope she's not as bad as Liz. Who am I kidding, she's twice as bad!

_Its around eight o'clock on a Tuesday night... John and Maria have just come home from an autograph signing. Both are exhasted! _

"Hey, I'm going to go change then I'll be right back," Maria told me and smiled.

"Okay," I responded.

I sat down comfortably on the couch, I flipped threw the channels _nothing. _ECW was on, but I'd had enough of wrestling for one day. All of a sudden, on the Discovery Channel... Dirty Jobs was on! I love that show, Mike Rowe is so disgusting.

"Dirty Jobs?" Maria said while she walked in.

"Yeah, today he's at a farm in--" I said until stopped

"Hey, do you want to just... I don't know get away?" Maria asked me

"You want me to leave?" I questioned confusied

"No! Just the two of us. Sort of like what happened in the Marine, exept I don't get kiddnapped by Robert Patrick," She winked

"Oh, that type of get away! Yes, I'm all for it-- I mean... I'm a Marine, Kate" I joked

Maria giggled and said, "So, is it a yes?"

"Of corse! I've actually been thinking about it alot!" I admited

"Great! I'll book us a hotel in Las Vegas," Maria said in a bubbly tone

"Cool, so anything else new?" I asked her wanting to continue the conversation

"Actually... I heard that Mickie broke Lauren's neck," Maria said and winked

"Aww... she deserved it," I said seriously at first and then jokingly

_I've been busy, so usually I'd stop it here, but I added this story at the top of my priority list. -Shocking Pink_

_From a far away distance you could see a beautiful woman, and a muscular man walking arm and arm into the lobby of the MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada._

"Its been forever since I've been here," I whispered, I didn't expect Maria to respond

"Me too, its so swanky!" She told me

"I love it when you say that word," I flirted

"Thanks, you're voice is intoxicating too," She said and went along with it.

"So, what floor are we?" I asked Maria

"Top floor, great view of the strip," Maria responed

"Cool, are you having fun Maria?" I asked her

"Of corse! Why would you ask that?" Maria said and gave me a soft punch, she didn't punch hard so I didn't mind.

"I don't know, you've seem a little distant," I told her from my heart

"John, we live together, we work together, we're engaged! I love you, and I pray you love me," Maria said reassuringly.

"I love you," I told her

"I love you too," She told me and kissed me sweetly on the cheek

"C'mon lets go up stairs," I told her

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	14. Preparation

Chapter 14: Preparation

Maria was right, this was exactally what we needed. I was stressed beyond belief, and this vacation has helped alot. I feel somewhat unhappy though. Kind of like the flame has burnt out or something. I don't think that Maria seems the same way though which is good. We're sitting alone in our empty hotel room, discussing every single detail about our wedding. I wanted to go classic, a simple tux and a gown. The only problem is Maria wants to go bridezilla on me! She picked out a really expensive dress with matching earings. It is the best for Maria, but can my wallet take it?

Its sad to see the vacation end, I really enjoyed myself. I know that John enjoyed it too, though he'll never admit it. He smiled when we entered the M&M factory and a thousand kids came running up to him. He is great with kids, another fantastic aspect of John Cena. It gives me a fuzzy feeling whenever I think of _Mrs. Maria Cena._ Cena... Maria it has a nice ring to it. I picked out a beautiful wedding gown, it wasn't _that _expensive. I could tell it hurt John, he thinks I'm going to bleed him dry and I know it! I won't, but hey I'm a girl :)

"I think that we've gone over the wedding a thousand times can we take a break?" John said in a moan. Then he let out a huge playfull smile, he's such a kid.

"Hold on, just one more thin--" I said until inturrupted

"If its about the white gloves, I already said I'm not wearing them! They are gay!!" John said as if he was a little kid.

"Come on! You'd look so handsome," I said trying to pursade him.

"No," John said in a kiddy-like pout.

"Please? For me?" I told him and winked

"Maria," He said and winked

"I'm not going to give up," I persisted

"Neither am I," He declared

"I won't kiss you until the wedding if you don't," I said, I had to do something.

"No, Maria... please?" He started, "I won't watch _What Happens In Vegas_ with you," He declared _No! We're in Vegas and its the latest chick flick._

"Fine, you don't have to wear the cute little gloves," I said and sighed, oh well we didn't _need _it.

"Can I still have a kiss?" He asked with a smile

"Humm..." I said

"Maria?" John said shocked

"Yes of corse!" I said and hopped on his lap

"I love you," He said and kissed me gently on the forehead

"I love you too, kiss me!" I said and sucked him into a huge passionate kiss. John is an **excellent** kisser.

_It felt like seconds, but when we finally stopped for oxygen... I glanced at the clock and saw that five minutes had already passed. _

_--_

I'll Be Updating Soon :) **_JUST KIDDING HERE'S THE REST:_**

"So, are you ready?" I asked and cleared my throat

"If you are," She responded nervously

"Maria, if you don't want to... we don't have to," I reassured her

"No, by god I want to... I just don't know if its right," She told me

"It feels good--" I started and then I heard a knock at the door

_I walked over to the door, and realized it was Randy and Candice_

"Randy? Candice?" I asked puzzled, they weren't suppost to be here yet!

"What are you doing here? And how did you get our room number?" Maria questioned

"I hope we weren't inturrupting anything," Candice said and noticed the room's current setting and the expression of disappointment on John and Maria's face.

"John invited us," Randy said flatly and hopped on the couch

"Feet off the coffee table!" Candice barked at Randy, they seem not to get along but... boy do they get along.

"Its okay, they clean it daily" I said and joined Randy

"John? You invited them?" Maria said with a serious tone in her voice

"They weren't suppost to be here yet, it was a suprise," I said

"Oh well, hey Candice join me the bedroom?" Maria asked, and Candice followed

About two minutes passed by, Randy and I were deeply into Friday Night Smackdown when Randy shout out something very random

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Randy said in a familiar tone

"Randy, you dog!" I said and punched him in his _tiny_ groin.

"You bitch," he said and gasped

"I know!" I said, and continued to watch.

"Sorry I inturrupted you're special moment," Randy said and smirked

"Don't worry, I'll get you back. I don't get mad, I get even bastard" I said and attempted to punch him, but backed down because Maria and Candice walked in.

"Hey, lets do something!" Candice moaned

"The nights young, lets go dancing!" Maria suggested

"Okay," I agreed, I saw that Randy wasn't extatic. He had two left feet, like I said we get even

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :) Sorry, but this really is the end

--

Reviews Please :)


	15. The Wedding, Part One!

Chapter 15: The Wedding, Part One

There are two ways to think about tomorrow... one more day until I marry the woman of my dreams... or only one more day of being a bachlor. I always liked knowing that I was single, but now... its so _permanent. _I'll shake it off, its not I threw a freaky bachlor party. Randy suggested strippers and beer. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't! If Maria found out, she'd skin me alive. So, I put Shawn Michaels in charge. He's been like a mentor to me since my debut in 2002. Plus,he just got a kareoke machine and call it a party. And, I'm cool with that.

My bachlorette party was awesome! Its was me, the girls, and male belly dancers! Awesome... I just told John we got a couple DVDs. Its awesome... it was Melina's idea! In total: Ashley, Candice, Mickie, Melina, Barbie (kelly kelly), Michelle, and a couple of my old college buddies had an _awesome_ night! Oh well, I know that John had something twice as bad as ours. Its not like he had Shawn in charge... he's such a dud.

_It's 2:00, three hours until the ceremony. John Cena is in a little room staring at himself in the mirror, alone. Maria is in a separte room, both agreed that they shouldn't see each other until the reception. _

I could hear my heart beat, I felt my stomach cringe, I felt weak, I could hear voices in my head, and the worst part... I saw images of Liz in my head. I knew she wouldn't show up... but even though Liz was long gone I could _taste _her presance. It's complicated.

_Oh my god what have I gotten myself into? I'm not ready for commitment. How can I ever stay faithful to just one woman? _

Thoughts ran through my mind, then I reasurred myself

"You are about to marry the woman of your dreams, you are ready for commintment, and I will stay faithful to Maria,"

"Dude, you should tell that to Maria, not me" A cockish Randy Orton smirked

I punched him, and we engaged in coversation

"I'm worried," I admitted

"So was I when me and Sam were getting married," Randy said and turned his head at the thought of Samantha

"And two short years later you split," I said on accident

"Thanks man," Randy said with disappoinment

"Anyway, how about my bachlor party? Wild huh!" I joked

"Why the hell did you have Shawn in charge?" Randy asked

"He practically begged me," I lied

"Oh well, I heard the girls just got movies," Randy contributed

"You know they watched the Marine," I bragged

"No, they watched the Evolution of Randy Orton!" Randy argued

"There's no such thing," I replied

"There will be," Randy said thinking of something to say

"What do you think Maria's doing?" I questioned

"Probably exactly what you're doing now, everyone has wedding day blues," Randy told me

"Thanks, am I doing the right thing?" I asked, still unsure

"Yes, and don't back down you chicken shit!" Randy told me jokingly, but serious too.

"Randy, this is serious" I moaned

"I know," Randy told me 100 percent serious

"Thanks dude," I said and punched him

"High Five!" Randy Orton said, I followed

"Nuckle Touch!" Randy said with a werid expression, so I followed

"Skin!" Randy yelled

"What?" I questioned

"Skin, slide your hand over mine," Randy said eagarly

"Hell no," I said and we broke into a fake little fight

--

_It's 2:00, three hours until the ceremony. Maria Kanellis is alone in a little room staring at the floor mirror. John is in a separte room, both agreed that they shouldn't see each other until the reception. _

I have never felt so happy, yet nervous at the same time. I feel... weak? No... I feel stong... okay I need some support.

"Hey Ria," Candice said while walking in, she took a seat next to me... comforting me

"Oh hi," I said... I wasn't really in a talkative mood

"Are you okay?" Candice asked concerned

"No, am I... doing the right thing?" I asked until inturrupted by a crouching Mickie James

"MARIA! OF CORSE YOU ARE!" Mickie yelled

"Mickie?" I asked suprised

"I overheard you, I was walking down the halls" Mickie said a took a seat on the other side of me

"Okay pals, you guys are so cool" I told them

"What do you think John's doing?" Candice asked

"Probably the exact same thing we are doing," Mickie said

"Do you think he's having second thoughts too?" I asked

"Maybe, but I doubt it you're too hot," Candice confirmed

"Thanks," I contributed

"Come on, lets do something," Mickie whined

"Okay, lets go check out this place... the chapel is amazing!" I suggested

"Race you!" Candice said zipping down the halls

Before I knew it, I was running around a church with the two best friends in the world

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	16. The Wedding, Part Two!

Chapter 16: The Wedding, Part Two! (reviews are nice...)

--

Randy helped reassure myself, I have no doubts. This will be the night of my life! The wedding will begin in a short half an hour. I can imagine Maria smiling in her expensive, but beautiful wedding gown. I can picture Randy sitting with Candice, already bored. I can picture Mickie sitting next to Cody... Mickie blushing while Cody flirts with her. But best of all, I can picture my parents. Mom is so proud, and Dad... he never thought this day would come. After the failure of Liz, he thought I'd be single for life. But I proved them wrong, and here I am today. Brace yourself.

Wow, tonight is the night. The night my last name is no longer Kanellis, the night that I'm no longer ''out there''. The night that I'm _Maria Cena_. Maria Cena... it rhymes, but right now I will not let my ditzyness get the better of me. Right now, I'm Maria Kanellis and I'm... scared. I don't know the word for it, not scared, not worried... I'm just _anxious_. I'll just wait behind the curtain, and when my music plays I'll go down the asile. Kind of like what I do everyday, but today its different! I think I need to sit down.

--

Slowly, I walked down the asile, assumed my position and smiled. I felt pretty confident, not so optimistic though. I heard Ken say he saw Liz in her car when he was driving. Ken just likes to get in people's heads. Plus, Liz is with my brother. There is no chance that she'll show up. Then again she is Liz, snap out of it John-- Boom! It struck me, like a bullet piecring my skull... it was the tune that all men live to regret. _Here Come's The Bride... _

The pionest played the tune, Maria and her father walked down the asile together. I could see he let out a few tears, he knew this day would come. She looked stunning, better than I imagined. Her bright green eyes concentrating on me, I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She blushed slightly, but it was left unmentioned. In a walk that seemed like days, she reached me. Maria's father gave me a hug and whispered: She's yours now, take good care of my little girl. I winked at him, and that gave him a look of uncertainty. But he knew I was just joking! (I hope) The preist chuckeled and gave the speech

"We are gathered her today to unite--" The Preist went on but I blanked out, I got lost in Maria's eyes. I could tell she was staring at me, then heard a lound bang, I shook it off and kept staring at her.

"John Cena, do you take Maria Kanellis to be your wife?" He asked

"I do," I said, the power of those words made my body cringe, in a good way.

"And Maria Kanellis, do you take John Cena to be your husband?" The Preist said, the anxity hung over me, I couldn't breathe until I got an answer

"I do," She responed with happiness flowing through her viens

"I now prononunce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The preist said following a huge round of applause.

I kissed Maria, like there was no tommorow. Like this was the last time I'd ever see her... I felt the passion ready to explode. It made my spine tingle, it made my lips soft, and it made my _legs_ hard. God, this was by far the best kiss I've ever expirenced. Suddenly, someone yelled get a room... I was embarrased but hey, I knew we were going to get a room :)

**Come on, I wouldn't end it now! Okay, so this is what John Cena and Maria didn't see. It occured right outside the church. And it's in the perspective of Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) _hahaha _no! It's Candice's perspective**

"Baby, did you hear that?" I asked my boyfriend Randy

"No, sit down! They are about to start," Randy scolded

"Ugh, you're such a dick," I commented

"I know," Randy smirked, I kissed him on the cheek and whipped out my cell phone

_Mick did u hear that meet me outside the church- CandyxXo_

_Candice, the what about the ceremony? I'll be there grrr- MickChick122_

"Okay, we're here now what?" Mickie said sourly, but I knew she loved me

"I heard a women arguing with the bouncer," I explained

"So, probably just some obessed Cena fan!" Mickie said with doubt

"No, this one was familiar... I'd heard it before," I told her

"Ugh, let's go talk to Hugo then!" Mickie said and walked to the bouncer

"Hey Hugo," I greeted and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Ugh, was there a women trying to get in?" Mickie asked

"Only about a thousand," He said with a laugh

"Seriously," I scolded

"There was one, she had blonde hair. Slim, crying saing she made a mistake and had to get in," Hugo informed

"Did you get a name?" Mickie asked

"Liz," He said flatly

"Liz?" We said in unison

"Yes," He said

"Did you see where she went?" I asked

"Yeah actually, she headed back that way," Hugo informed and poined to the right

Mickie and I raced over to the parking lot, and what do you know... Liz with a sledgehammer

"What the hell!" Mickie said and threw a middle finger

"I need to get into this ceremony!" Liz said and slammed the hammer into the side of the chapel, it was a huge bang.

"Put it down!" I commanded

Obediently, she responded... surprisingly

"Wow," Mickie commented

Liz ran away, entered her car and drove off... I turned around

"Whoa!" I screamed and saw all an army of security behind us.

By the time we got back to our seats, John and Maria were already making out. I missed it!

"How long has this been going on?" I asked

"What?" Randy questioned

"The kiss?" I asked

"About 2 minutes," Randy said and then yelled "GET A ROOM!"

"Randy!" I said an punched him

"It stopped didn't it?" Randy said with a smirk

--

Reviews Please

--

I'll Be Updating Soon, I might just right a couple more chapters then end it... unless you convince me otherwise!


	17. The Honeymoon Stage

Chapter 17: The Honeymoon Stage

-- All Of Your Reviews Make My Day, Everyday, Good Or Bad--

I always thought that Maria and I were close before, but now my lips have a hard time _not_ being pressed onto hers. Its been nothing but strait passion for about two days now. I'm enjoying every minute of it! But, for the quick breaks between kisses, I called Randy. Randy told me that its natural for two newlyweds to go through what he calls _the honeymoon stage_. So what, I married the woman of my dreams, I can do whatever the hell I want her now.

I laugh at the fact that for only about two minutes of the day John and I are not making out. Crazy right? Candice told me that I'm going through the time in my relationship when John and I make a big step in our relationship, and I totally agree with her. I think it might actually be time, but I'll only be sure when John confirms it. I feel that now that we are married, we are enabled to ''take that next big step'' so, I'm all for it. _Can't Wait, Just Kidding :)_

"I love you," John whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said and pressed my cherry-flavored lips onto his.

_We continued to kiss for what seemed to be forever and then John stopped for no apparent reason_

"Maria, do you think its... time?" John asked a little nervously, he quickly braced himself for rejection. Though he didn't need to.

"Time for what?" I played ditzy, I just waneted to make him feel uncomfortable. Ooh I'm a bad girl, heehe

"You know... the time," He said praying I'd catch on

"Go on...," I hasseled

"Do you want to... take a big step in our relationship?" I asked and then smiled embarrasingly

"Of corse! Nothing but kissing is getting on my nerves," I declared

John smiled his special smile, and I seductively pulled him in for--

_Since my story is rated T, I can't go into full detail about what happens next so it's up to your imagination. All I will say is that they enjoyed it alot. Sorry, but it's against me to write M fanfictions, its just not me._

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" John said gasping for air

"I know my ways," I boasted

"Oh yes you do," John told me and quickly slid his hand in his pocket

I giggled that made him slightly uncomfortable but he knew I knew what was happening, "You were sort of... lacking it Johnny," I teased

"What? But, but--" John went on almost in hystarics, but I quickly shut him up with a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know I'm just hastleing you John, personally I've never felt that way with any other man before," I openly admitted

"You mean, you've done _it_ with another man?" John asked surprised

"John, are you... I mean _were_ a virgin?" I asked

"Yes," John said and slid his head down

"Aw," I said and stroked his head

"Lets do it again," John said breaking his little act and jumped onto the bed; which made me smile because he almost missed.

"Okay big boy," I said and followed, he's such a kid at heart

**I'd End The Chapter Here, But There Are Just So Many More Ideas That I Have For This Chapter, So I'll Keep Going, For You!**

At Work The Next Day:

"Cena, are you okay?" Randy asked me with a weird expression.

"Yes, _Orton_, I'm fine," I said mocking him

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Randy asked curiously, I knew that part of him was wanting to bring up a conversation, and part of him just wanted to know the details.

"It was great, Maria and I stayed at this really nice bed and breakfast," I told him

"Thats great, but did you reach second base?" Randy asked me in a rather rude manner

"Dude, I don't play ball! Thats such an awful way to put it!" I said an socked him

"Did you?" Randy smirked

"Yes," I said and crossed my arms

"Thats my playa," Randy joked _(AN: If you read one of my reviews, you'd get that joke)_

"Randy, see thats your problem you treat women like they are objects and thats not the way to go," I told him seriously

"I know, I have a problem," He told me while attempting to keep a strait face.

"Man, there is just no hope for you. How you stay faithful to Candice is a mystery," I scolded him

"Candice!" Randy yelled

"What the hell?" I said feeling the adrenaline cells rush threw my body

"I promised her that I'd accompany during her match!" Randy said and quickly started pacing around the locker room

"Well run," I advised him

_Within Seconds I was alone in the cold unforgiving locker room, so many memories occured in here. Like the first time I ever kissed Maria. February 6, 2006... I will never forget that day. It was also the place where I realized that wrestling is just a job, not my life. I'm such a deep guy._

"John? Why are you all alone?" A women's voice asked

I turned my head to find a puzzled Mickie James

"Just thinking about stuff," I told her

"What kinda stuff," Mickie questioned and took a seat on a neighboring chair

"Just stuffy stuff," I responded, Mickie and I are close friends so I think she caught my jist.

"Stuffy stuff?" Mickie eyebrowed

"Yeah, anyway why are you here?" I asked, it kind of came out rude, I'll apologize

"Cody's training," Mickie pouted

"He'll be back don't worry," I comforted

"Thanks," Mickie said

"So where's Maria?" I asked

"I think she's warming up for her match, it's against Candice," Mickie informed

"You should have seen Randy, he ran just so he could accompany Candice," I told Mickie

"Trust me, you don't want to feel the rath of a mad Candice Michelle," Mickie joked

"I've felt it," I said refurring to the time I accidently didn't invite Candice to my annual Christmas party

"Me too," Mickie laughed, but suddenly she felt a little awkward

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," Mickie started,"Hey I got to go... see Cody," Mickie said and rushed out of the room

_What's her deal? Oh well, I better go warm up... _

--Reviews Please--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	18. What's Up With Mickie?

Sorry for the lack of updating, you know the rules... you're computer is acting funky you can't update that often.

Ps: check out my brand new story I Will Not Date Divas, plus there is a poll on my profile that I think you might be interested in.

Chapter 18: What's Up With Mickie?

Ever since I got married to Maria, Mickie has been acting very weird. She hardly talks to me, and has been attachive over Cody. When she looks at me, it seems like she has a _crush_ on me. If that's true, I'm flattered. Honestly, Mickie is a beautiful women but my heart belongs to Maria. Nothing can ever come between us.

Nothing's really changed between John and I. Of corse, the fact that on legal document's we're married. That overwhelms me at times. We talked about family, we both agreed that we're at the peek of our careers and we don't need a child right now. Little Leslie and Matthew will have to wait :(

"Hey Mick," I greeted

"Oh, hi Maria," Mickie said rather timidly

"Is there something wrong?" I asked sensing some tension.

"No why would you think that?" She asked me

"You seem... less perky," I contributed

"I'm considering breaking it with Cody," She admitted

"No! Do understand how hard _John and I_ worked to get you two together?" I said, she got a little nervous. Like at the sound of John's name she cringed.

"Sorry, but I've got to go... now," Mickie said and rushed out the door.

"What's up with that chick?" I asked myself, I decided to text John.

_Hey babe - RiaCena_

_Sup? - JohnC._

_Mickie's been acting weirdish - RiaCena_

_she has? - JohnC._

_Yeah, any ideas? - RiaCena_

_Nope, it's mickie i wouldn't worry - JohnC._

_you text slow - RiaCena_

_that a problem? jk - JohnC._

_hold on, gotta go... match - RiaCena_

--

_John Cena stood alone in the men's locker room. He lounged on the couch reading the latest issue of Sports Illistrated. And out walked in a happy Randy Orton._

"Why are you so happy?" I teased Randy

"Candice," Randy told me with a huge grin

"Oh I see," I laughed.

"So, our storyline ended... and you're next onscreen relationship is with Mickie," Randy informed

"How'd you know that?" I asked

"I read you're email, some good shit too, but honestly what do you expect your password is Maria!" Randy told me, that bitch.

"You bitch!" I said and kicked him

"Hey! Is that Maria's playboy issue?" Randy asked and egarly picked it up.

"Nothing I haven't seen," I smirked

"Anyway, anymore info on my next storyline?" I asked

"Just said to check with Nancy, the head of creative," Randy said and continued looking at Maria half naked

"Dude, put that thing away!" I told him after two strait minutes of Randy's eyes glazing over.

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	19. Storylines, Such A Pain

Chapter 19: Storylines, Such A Pain

Lifes pretty sturdy right now, things going great with Maria. Randy's the best guy friend anyone could ask for, and I'm put into a storyline with Mickie. Hopefully it's not a romantic storyline, that would make things pretty awkward for Maria and Mickie. They are such great friends. I read that email though, it said: _Dear Mr. Cena, On behalf of the entire WWE we congradulate you're recent marrige. On you're career's terms, you will be put into a storyline with Mickie James. We understand you're fresh off the storyline with Randy Orton and Candice but we're sure you'll be able to pull it off. Please stop by Nancy Rush's office, the head of creative writing's office. -Creative Writing Staff _

Things are going nicely, but Mickie... she's my best friend but she's acting really _awkward_. I told Candice to talk to her, but all she got from her was that Cody and her were going threw a rough patch. Whatever that means, sometimes I get the feeling that she's crushing on John. He's mine, and John said that he's getting a storyline with Mickie. Okay, maybe I'm jelous but seriously he's my husband and he is on no terms to go fool around with another woman, even if it is scripted.

"Love you," Maria confirmed and kissed me lightly on the lips. She had to go and reherse for her new storyline; nothing major she's fueding with Candice. _How Original..._ So, I made my way to Nancy's office.

I knocked twice on the door, then I was greeted by a _in a hurry_ Nancy Rush. Her last name fit her very well, she's about 30 pretty, married, two kids, nice women.

"John!" Nancy greeted, gave me a hug and handed me a packet, "Read it," Nancy directed.

"Okay Nance," I confirmed and read the first page.

**WWE Inc. Storyline Mickie James John Cena June 2008**

** Type: Romantic/OnScreen **

**Length: Lasting One Month**

**Special I.E: Kiss Once, Manager**

** Storyline Summary:**

**John Cena has fallen for the new number one contender for Beth Pheonix's women's championship. They start it off pretty simple, but they soon evlove into the new power couple of the WWE.**_.. I couldn't read anymore._

"Nancy, is there anyway we could ajust this storyline a little bit?" I asked Nancy.

"Sweetie, we already had it all planned out... is there something wrong?" Nancy asked

"Maybe, its just that I don't think its fit that I'm married and I'm being put into a storyline with another women. Honestly, how do you think Maria's going to feel?" I confided.

"I'm sure she'll be okay and understand that its just a storyline. John have you noticed that fans have been cheering for you whenever they see you with a diva? We need this type of publicty if 12 Rounds is going to be a success," Nancy told me.

"I understand, I'll look over the storyline... I'm going to go work out," I told Nancy and walked out of the office a bit pissed off. And to make matters worse, there was a smiling Mickie James.

"Hey John, did you get the new storyline?? Interesting huh, I just finished reading the first two pages and it alread looks fantastic--" Mickie started and abruptly stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Mickie asked obviously noticing my facial expression.

"No nothing, I just got to go..." I said but was grabbed by a gleming Mickie James. I never really noticed how her eyes sparkle when she smiles. She has such natural beauty... a goddess some might say. SNAP OUT OF IT JOHN!!

"Maybe we should reherse," Mickie suggested.

"Good idea, lets go," I confirmed

--

"Candice, can I ask you something?" I asked my friend.

"Yes, of corse honey," Candice comforted, she sensed that somthing was bothering me.

"Have you noticed... Mickie," I tried to itch out the tone of my voice... it was _dry_

"She's been acting really weird I know, maybe its just Cody," Candice said, I was tired of hearing the same old song. I knew in my head that it was not Cody.

"I don't think its Cody," I accidently blurted.

"What? What are you getting at Ria?" Candice asked with interest in her eyes.

"I think she might be... crushing on John" I openly admitted.

"Almost everyone in the WWE crushes on John, its a natural thing," Candice told me.

"Sure but I think she may... want John," I tried.

"I'll talk some sense into her, don't worry Maria" Candice comfirmed.

"Thanks," I said and then grabbed a magazine.

--

Reviews, Reviews...

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	20. Storylines, and a Mad Redhead

Chapter 20: Storylines, and A Mad Redhead

--

Wow, when I first met Maria I never ever assumed that one day I would marry her. And now that I've married her, I've never considered to step out on her... until yesterday. Mickie's eyes just glow everytime I look at her, her smile makes me tingle... her presence is just shocking. Then when I glance down at the ring that is bestowed upon my finger, I _sigh_. Its crazy, but I'm a good man... an honestman... a _faithful_ man. And I'm not about to change that, especially if it means losing Maria.

I don't know what to think anymore, when I married John I never imagined us turning into this. Sometimes, I'm actually suspicious of what he's doing when he's out with the guys. It's natural, right? I'm so glad that Candice is still there, and hopfully she doesn't evolve a crush on John. I think I may have to have a little _talk _with Mickie.

--

"You ready for our big onscreen debut?" Mickie asked in a voice that made my face blush.

"If you are, Mickie are you nervous? I kind of am," I explained to Mickie.

"Just a little bit, but I'm sure you'll do great. I mean come on you always do," Mickie flirted.

"Thank you," I said and prepared for the next scene.

--

"Cue Scene," Mike the camera man called.

_Alone in the locker room sat a crying Mickie James. She'd just lost her match, and was in need of comfort. _

"Mickie! What's wrong are you okay?" I said concerned, and sat down to a sobing Mickie James.

"Honestly, I don't understand why can't I beat Melina?" Mickie acted and almost broke character.

"Listen, you're amazing and trust me you'll have you're time to shine," I comforted and she smiled, just as we rehersed.

"Thanks John, that means alot," Mickie said whiping away her tears.

"Why do you always have your hair in you're face? You look so much prettier with you're hair pushed back. C'mon reveal that pretty little face of your's," I flirted and gently brushed her hair out of her face, she was so naturally beautiful.

"John can I ask you something?" Mickie giggled.

"Sure Mick, ask me anything," I said just as rehersed.

"I don't know how to really ask... but after the show a couple of my friends and I were going to go out for drinks... and maybe if you want to join us?" Mickie said portraying a nervous side, she's a pretty good actress.

"I'll have to think about that," I paused, "Yes, of corse I'd love to" I confirmed and gave her a hug..

_"End Scene" Mike said followed by applause._

"Wow you were great," I congradulated

"You too!" Mickie told me followed by a hug.

--

"Ashley, are you watching?" I asked with my heart split in two.

"Ria, it's just acting... they're paid to do it," Ashley comforted.

"I know, but why the hell would Nancy put John in to a romantic storyline with Mickie if she knew that he just got married? That's not right!!" I said and almost broke into tears.

"Nancy has a brilliant mind, and she just wants to promote 12 Rounds and the more John's hooked up with a diva, the more popularity he gains. It's like the laws of Sports Entertaiment," Ashley joked making me feel slightly better.

"Yeah, but I think Mickie may have the hots for John," I blirted.

"No she doesn't... does she?" Ashley asked a little shocked.

"She's been acting really weird latly, especially whenever I bring up John," I admitted.

"But didn't Mickie put that one girl Lauren in a neckbrace? Just for you two?" Ashley said reminding me of that bitch named Lauren.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on within the mind of Mickie James," It was ment to be serious, but it came out like a joke.

"Whatever, let's do something after Raw," Ashley suggested.

"I can't John and I made plans," I told Ashley.

"Oh," Ashley sighed.

"But I'm sure he'd understand," I told Ashley.

"No, you need time with John... remind him how great you are," Ashley explained.

"Thanks Ash," I said and hugged her. John walked in, so she left the room.

"Hey honey," John greeted.

"John, what was that on TV?" I asked a little angrily.

"It's just acting Ri... you know that none of that ment anything," John tried to verify but deep inside of me I felt as if he we're lying.

"It sure didn't look like it didn't mean anything," I said trying to pick a fight.

"Maria, don't you trust me?" John said trying to calm me down.

"Well yes, but I don't know Mickie seems to have like a _crush_ on you. That's cute in like middle school, but John we're adults now," I said trying to explain.

"Calm down, I love you only Maria," John explained and kissed me lightly.

"Okay," I said but was still suspicious.

--

Ugh, as much as I like Mickie... the more I write this story the more I hate her! I better stop myself, jk... and btw I want this story to continue for a long time. I have so many ideas! Maybe I'll save some for a sequel... wink wink ;)

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	21. Mickie's Attempt!

**Hey friends, it's Shocking Pink. If you like this story check out my new C2 entitled Jarias. Currently, I have two people on staff, wAcKiEjAcKiE826 and annskieesofresh. So far it only has three stories, but they are total Jarias. So, check it out and subscribe! PS: Wanna be part of the community? PM me, and I'll respond. So, on with the story:**

Chapter 21: Mickie's Attempt!

I feel weird, am I having feelings for Mickie? I love Maria, but I... somehow might _like_ Mickie too. I'm a married man, and I have no right to fool around with another woman. Though, I did it when I met Maria. Thats a thing of the past, I'm stuck between a green eyed beauty, and a misty wonderwoman.

I should have seen the signs, I should have realized sooner. The distance in his eyes, I know I'm going to be the one to fall. It doesn't make sense to me, I think John is going to tear our love apart. Mickie, I hate that bitch! I can't believe that a short 6 months ago she was my bridesmaid!! I hate her, I must... wait.

--

"John, want to hang out after Raw?" Mickie asked me, we had just got done with another Mickie/Cena scene.

"I can't Maria and I are going to go see a movie," I said; surprisingly she was disappointed.

"John, I really don't know how to tell you this," Mickie started, I knew what she was going to say but I didn't know I was going to respond yet.

"John, why do you like Maria?" Mickie asked me, it came out rather hash. The brutality of Mickie's words stunned me.

"No, I love Maria; and why would you ask such a question?" I asked seriously.

"John, I wrote you a poem... I think you should read it," Mickie said and handed me a paper that was blank.

"Its blank," I told her.

"Turn it around," Mickie said nervously.

_she cant see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile.  
she'll never notice how you stop and stare, when ever she walks by.  
and you cant see me wanting you the way you want her,  
but you are everything to me_

_and I just wanna show you,  
she dont even know you.  
she's never gonna love you like I want to,  
and you just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

I read her poem outloud, she suddenly started crying... I felt bad and let out a couple tears of my own.

"Mickie, I didn't know you felt this way," I said letting my emotions at the moment get the better of me.

"John, can't you see? I love you, but you're stuck with _Maria,_" she taunted me with the sound of her voice.

"Listen, I can't... I love Maria," I said comming to my senses.

"I'm sure you do, but seriously..." Mickie moaned.

"I like you, but I love Maria," I told her, it obviously offended her.

"Keep this," She said and handed me the poem paper. I stuck it in my pocket, intending to save it. Her voice echoed in my mind.

--

Reviews, Please, and seriously check out my brand new story I Will Not Date Divas. I think its pretty good.

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)

PS: I know what you're thinking, NO MARIA? Sorry, but this chapter is better yet left as it is. Thanks goes out to Taylor Swift, and her song ''Invisible''. I highly reccomend it.


	22. What's Done is in The Past

**REViEWS REViEWS; COME 0N iF Y0U READ iT REViEW iT; i PUT UP ANNONYMUS REViEWS TOO **

**Just kidding but seriously, there are only like two people reviewing per chapter. And all of you're reviews make my day, everyday, good or bad. Please I need inspiration! Now come on tell me how awful this story is ;) **

Chapter 22: What's Done Is In The Past

-

So... I agreed to go hang out with Mickie. It wasn't terrible, actually quite the opposite. The night was very lovely, very nice. First, we went out to eat at McDonalds. Then we walked around McCaughan Park, its a cute little park, we were in the area so we figured why not? I'd been once with Maria, but this experience was different. A bunch of kids ran up to us, they asked us if we were a couple; Mickie was flattered, and so was I. I'm so dirty, gosh I'm not dirty anymore... I'm full on filthy.

I knew it! I know this a total invasion of privacy but I have a right to know. Being worried, I googled Mickie James and John Cena. Guess what popped up? This exact article: _John Cena and Mickie James, the newly formed couple were seen romantically walking around McCaughan Park; the two were seen laughing hugging and rumored to be kissing. This is a little eery because John was rumored to be in a relationship with another diva Maria. The recent storyline turned couple will probably work to Vince McMahon's advantage. _I was crushed.

--

John Cena is alone, contemplating about his secret affair with Mickie James. Thoughts raced through his mind, like should I call it all of with Mickie? Or should he just file a divorce for Maria? Both were scary thoughts. Maybe he could just have both, I mean why not? Thousands of people do it, heck he'd done it once before. Ever heard of karma?

I quickly pulled for my phone, hesitated twice and finally dialed _Mickie's _number.

"John! Hey, how are you?" Mickie greeted, obviously she'd seen the caller ID.

"Actually, I'm not doing so well. I think we should stop, I mean we never techincally started," I told her, I could almost see the disappointment seeping off of her face.

"What? Are you talking about us, because John Cena you cannot do that to me!" Mickie pleaded.

"I love Maria, and I can't live with out her. Mickie, you're beautiful, smart, brilliant, a great athlete, a great friend--" I was cut off by an angry Mickie James.

"Excuse me? Cut the fricking crap, if you didn't want to start this secret little affair then why the hell did you start it?" Mickie said assertivly.

"I know, I know this was a total mistake and I shouldn't have put you through such emotions," I responding hoping that she'd be calm about it.

"Whatever John, but this is not over... not if I can do anything about it," Mickie said, it was nothing that I hadn't heard before.

"Mickie, please can we at least still be friends? Can't this just be a thing of the past?" I asked desparatly.

"Yes, I'd like that... but can I ask you something important?" Mickie asked.

"Sure," I said blankly.

"You said I'm beautiful, that means you care about me," Mickie teased.

"Well you are, but I'm going to have to **_unlove_** you," I told her.

"Okay, then John I officially **_unlove_** you, I have to go," Mickie said and hung up.

_Now to call Maria, no better yet time to see Maria._

--

I was warming up in the Women's Gym Divsion of the arena. I was thinking of a couple things, I was going to kick Mickie's ass and have a little chat with my so called husband. Then I saw John run into the women's gym, no man was allowed in hear but he's broken rules before, how about the ficking rules of my heart! That asshole!! I am furious at him, I wish I could-- I was sucked into a long kiss.

"John?" I studdered, I was still breathless.

"Maria, I've done some wrong things that I'd like to admit; but trust me thats all over," John said and attempted to plant his lips onto mine, but I hesitated and blocked my lips.

"John, how do I know that for sure?" I asked.

"Trust me, Maria I'm you're husband... and you're stuck with me for another 40 to 50 years," John joked causing me to laugh, that doesh.

"Maria, I could never **_unlove_** you, ever no matter how hard I tried," John said and lightly kissed me on my forehead. He knows how to romance me, that dog.

"John, I love you," I admitted.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear, and I love you too Maria," John said and sucked me into a passion-filled kiss.

--

I'll Be Updating Soon :)


	23. Behind The Back Of The Big Man

Chapter 23: Behind The Back Of The Big Man

It's been two months since we've heard from Mickie, she's moved on. Maria told me she's back with Cody and from what I've seen they're doing pretty well. As for Maria and I, things are looking up. Maria and I are closer than ever, but there is just one problem. She's had a series of mood swings, she's always so emotional. I still love her, but it gets on my nerves you know. She's a woman and I'll have to live with it I suppose.

It's official, Mickie and I are no longer friends. Oh well, who needed her anyway? As for Candice, she's such a great friend. I confided in her in one of the most difficult situations of my entire life, I think I might be _pregnant_. She told me to take it easy in the ring, just in case I am, that could cause some serious problems for the baby. What am I stressing about, I can't be pregnant... I can't! Ugh, Candice and I are going to the nearest drug store and buy some tests, it's killing me I need to know!

_Maria's POV_

"Are you ready dolly?" Candice asked, of corse I was ready. It's killing me, almost as much as these damn cramps. Ow, there's one again. If I'm not pregnant, I have no clue as to what the hell is wrong with me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I confirmed as I stepped into her expensive BMV convertable, I trembled in fear and anxiety when we finally arrived at the drug store.

"Oh look, it's right over there," Candice pointed out, I felt my pulse race. We made our way over to it, there were a series of different brands, as long as they gave accurate test results I'd be fine.

"Which one should I get, Candice?" I asked, I noticed that Candice was puzzled by the tremendous amount of pregnancy testes as well.

"We should get at least five of the most expensive ones they have, I'll pay for them sweetie," Candice said obviously noticing the look on my face.

"Really Candice, that's so sweet. As for the brand, it looks like this one is the most expensive," I said and picked up a brand called _Motherhood_. The name taunted me, Candice smiled.

"So, if you really are pregnant, what are you going to name your kid?" Candice asked, it's way to early for that.

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?" I responded, before we knew we were greeted by a obnoxious cashier.

"So, who's the lucky mother?" The fat sixty five year old man chuckled. Candice's eyes twitched.

_Back at Home_

"Candice, does the smiley face mean it's a no?" I asked hopefully.

"Here, try another one," Candice said and handed me another brand.

"It's a smiley face again," I said with disbelief.

"Let me try this out," Candice said and grabbed one of the tests.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Candice screamed.

"No, no you picked up the wrong one. This one is yours," I confirmed handing her the correct pregancy test.

"Oh, I feel much better now. Anyway Maria, congradulations! Your pregnant!" Candice said and hugged me, this was too much news. What the hell did I get myself into? John! How is he going to take this?

_John's POV_

"Hey Randy, has Candice told you anything about Maria?" I asked Randy, Randy is my best bud, and I'm sure he'd tell me nothig but the truth. But, he was known to be a doesh.

"What about Maria? She's been really moody latley," Randy told me.

"I don't know, she's been different," I said and reached for my water bottle.

"Oh, I can't tell you that," Randy told me accidentally. Randy had a fake grin on his face, that mother fucker!

"Orton, you mother fucker tell me right now!" I demanded.

"No, Candice will kill me!" Randy said with true fear in his eyes.

"Tell me know," I said moving closer and closer with a closed fist.

"I've gotta go," Randy said and took the cowards way out. He kicked me in the _man's weak spot_and ran out of the room like a little priss.

"That bitch," I gasped. I guess I'll just have to ask Maria then.

* * *

Sorry it's short, I'm a little busy. In little news; **I broke my thumb**, so that might have thrown off my spelling. But hey, thank got for toggle spellchecker. I'm hurting, so I'll try to update at least once a week. :D

* * *


	24. Kiss Me, My Beloved

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the WWE, I own the story and few of the characters. Oh, and this is the final chapter. It'll be written a bit different than the usual chapter._

Chapter 24: Kiss Me, My Beloved

I can't take not knowing, it's time! I have to get to the bottom of this, I'm going to have to talk to Maria, her being my wife I'll pray that she'll tell me the truth. I don't know what's going on anymore, am I going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life? God no! Please, Maria I'm begging you.

It's not time yet, maybe in a few weeks. I'm not so sure how he's going to react. Wrestlers like to focus on their jobs, and with his schdule if he's not doing an autograph signing, he's doing a Make-A-Wish promotion, he's too busy. What have I gotten myself into, will it be okay?

"John? It's 2 am, why are you awake? Go back to sleep!" A grumpy Maria Cena demanded. John had gotten up, turned on the light and just stared blankly into the eyes of his wife.

"Maria, is there something going on that I should know about? Everyone, even well... _you _have been acting really different. It's weird, and I want to know what's going on!" John said, finally the big man had cracked.

"There is nothing wrong, what are you talking about?" The green eyed woman lied, she felt awful. But she wanted to wait for the right time... this was really big news.

"Maria, please! Randy hinted that something was up, and I can't take it! Please, if you're keeping a secret from me tell me! Maria!" John pleaded. Maria's facial expression changed, her lips curved into a smile. She decided to tell him, but she'd let him figure it out.

"Do you want to contine on with the Cena name? You know, like a second generation Cena?" Maria asked out of the blue, John was shocked but he knew the answer.

"Yes, of corse. One day, why do you ask?" John questioned, he began to sense that something was up.

"And, um... how do you feel about a... family?" Maria asked a little nervously, she was afraid that if she told him he'd freak.

"Maria... what are you getting at?" John asked, he was struck by realization.

"I'm pregnant," Maria said, for about two seconds John couldn't move. Then, John was overwhelmed with happiness. He smiled so hard that his dimples were going to pop. He had never felt such a rush of great vibrations in his entire life. He couldn't contain it.

"Maria, I love you," John told Maria before sucking Maria into the most passionate kiss in the world, there where no questions asked, this was the best kiss of both there lives... it'd be the last one in peace that is.

"Maria, **_I Can't Unlove You_**," John happily declared.

_I can't promise you a sequel, but I'll see what I can do. Sorry its short but I thought that this was all it needed. So, review and and read. Wow, how long ago was Backlash? I remember watching it and writing this story, love you all :)_

I Won't Be Updating Soon :(


End file.
